


It's a Love Shot

by Yeoliebobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoliebobohu/pseuds/Yeoliebobohu
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote whilst I was streaming Love Shot, of EXO, from the repack album.I am deeply sorry if there is any mistakes with my grammar as english is not my first language.This is my first time writing an one shot and an explicit (kinda) smut.UWU





	It's a Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend they flimed the MV in Paris.  
> I hope you like it TT

He crash my back to the wall as we kiss hard. His hands are all over my body and I cannot say anything against mine cause I am doing the same. His lips sucks my neck making my legs go wobbly so I ought to stand on his feet just to kill the height difference and catch his plumb lips better.  
I move my head to the side to give him more skin to kiss. Chanyeol bites my collarbone gently, as he takes off the shirt I am wearing. 

\- You look extremely hot tonight, Baekhyun. He whispers.  
\- I… thought I always do. I reply cutely.  
\- That’s true, babe. 

The cloth is soon left behind and I’m shirtless. His hands trace his way through my bare skin, from my chin to my hips so desperately and painfully slowly.  
His finger got stuck into my belt as he brings me over and his hips collide on mine without any warn. A whimper is heard.  
I’m already hard.  
I don't know how we end in the bed but now Chanyeol is above me as I am laying, and I see him taking his jacket off without breaking the eye contact. I stretch out my arms to reach his chest and with trembling hands I let myself caress it. It's always the same, I feel always the same with him as it is the first time we are doing it. He is so magnificent I cannot get used to it yet... 

\- I love you, baby. I whisper. 

He smiles and takes my lips with his again but this time gentler and soon, we both are nakedly hugging our sweaty bodies. 

\- Wait. He says as he picks my lips and leaves the room. 

A minute later he is by my side again with this playful smirk on his face. 

\- What are you thinking about, you big boy? I tease him. 

He laughs as he shows the alcohol shotgun we used before, while filming a music video. 

\- Oh, holy cow, Chanyeol you did not steal it, did you? 

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

\- Of course not. I just told the manager I broke it… 

\- So you did steal it. 

A groan leaves his mouth as he comes closer again. 

\- Who cares? You don’t, right? Cause I was planning all day what use can we give to this gun... He says with a sexy voice.

I gulp as his eyes get darker with every blink. The gun brushes my body without any urgency, just like a painter covers every inch of the canvas with such delicacy. That’s how his touch feels like.  
The glass is cold and makes me shiver a little. He kisses every inch he traces just to make it a little warmer, as he said.  
I didn't realice what he was doing until he put the gunshot inside my mouth and the alcohol fill my whole oral cavity and forces me to swallow it, making me choke a little.  
My body is wet with wishky. Chanyeol kisses me as his tongue savour my mouth and the alcohol itself. He then, with a smile, starts licking my neck and goes down.  
I gasp his name. Involuntarily my hips hits his. A whine is heard again. 

\- I am not fond of drinking, but with you, Baekhyun... – he talks as his teeth bites my nipple carefully. – with you, babe, I can become enslave with anything. 

\- Agh... I cry. 

He sucks my jaw and my erected member hurts so much for the hardness. My hands travels down my dick and I take it in it. 

\- No, no. Hush, baby boy. He whispers with a husky voice. 

\- Chanyeol, chanyeol, please… I beg. 

He only smiles and press the pistol on my mouth again. “Do not swallow it” he warns and I obey him. 

\- Good boy. He whispers. 

Chanyeol kisses my lips deeply and it’s a mess of whiskey and saliva. The alcohol burns my throat and I feel like throwing up. But all the thoughts are lost once I feel his big hands and long fingers on me.  
My cheeks and chin are wet with alcohol and the drops travel down my neck and chest.  
I’m already leaking precum when he presses it with his index finger. I groan at him. He giggles as he takes me inside his warm mouth.  
My mind is a mess and I believe I’m drunk. Drunk with his love and teasing and drunk for the alcohol I drank. I must admit that I’ve never have a high alcohol level. And the the room is a mess, too, cause is filled with my cries and panting and the noise he makes as he blowjobs me.  
It took him a while to take me all and he chokes a little.  
My hips, thrust him without my permission and I hit his throat. He cries out loud. 

\- Easy, baby. He says. 

\- I’m sorry. 

\- You are so hard for me, B… He plays as he caress myself with his finger. 

\- I am. Of course I am, Chanyeol… Please… 

\- Okay, baby boy.  
I feel his thick sticky fingers with lube on the rim of my ass. Then, without previous warning, he push his fingers inside and it fucking hurts. 

\- Hey! I yell. 

\- That’s because you hurted my throat. He jokes. I roll my eyes smiling. 

I completely zone out once his fingers are not longer there but his dick. He holds on my hips as he rocks me hard and his hips collide with mine.  
Chanyeol covers his face between my neck and collarbone and continues pushing as he kiss me, with so much affection.  
He then takes my hand with his and smiles, tiredly. 

\- I love you, Baekhyun. He whispers. 

\- I love you too, Chanyeol. Of course I love you too. I answer him feeling like crying. 

I do cry cause he makes me feel so much. He's stole my heart since the first day I ever saw him.  
Since we were nothing but two foolish adolescents boys who all that had ever wanted was to be famous.  
And now, we are making love under the night sky of Paris.  
It's a starry night, but I can only see the stars sparkling on his eyes, as, we both whisper words of love and we both call each other's names once our bodies are connected forever.  
He smiles, with droopy eyes and touches my cheeks leaving no trace of tears. 

\- My dear Baekhyunee… He says and kiss my forehead. – let’s visit the Eiffel Tower tomorrow, just the two of us, yes? 

\- Yes.  
And with those last words, we promise ourselves that our love will last forever.


End file.
